


Tadaima, Okaeri

by shinnotomoe (gurajiorasu)



Category: Japanese Drama, 臨床犯罪学者 火村英生の推理 | Himura Hideo no Suiri | Criminologist Himura and Mystery Writer Arisugawa (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6495517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/shinnotomoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Himura knew Alice had been occupying his room from the things that were scattered around the couch. Himura also knew that Alice had not been coping with his supposed-death well from the things that were left untouched outside the small area.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tadaima, Okaeri

**Author's Note:**

> Set right after Himura was back to the house. (I'm planning to write a tiny microscopic little extra for this but I'm not sure if I should because it might be too... cheesy)

When Himura stepped inside his room for the first time since he was back, Alice was tailing right behind him. Alice was still blabbering non-sense, shouting Himura’s name every once in a while as if he still couldn’t believe that the man was back. Despite the lack of his response, Himura didn’t mind it at all. He found it rather pleasant, even. To know that Alice was so happy to meet him again–probably as much as he was even though he didn’t express it well–was a delightful feeling.  
  
As Himura took in the state of his room, though, he knew that the happiness that was beaming from Alice’s face right then was a complete opposite of what he had been feeling up until Himura came back home that day. Himura knew Alice had been occupying his room from the things that were scattered around the couch. Himura also knew that Alice had not been coping with his supposed-death well from the things that were left untouched outside the small area.  
  
Himura was as good as being dead, given the situation that day on the cliff. It was bordering unhealthy to do precisely nothing about his belongings.  
  
“Ah, I– I thought Tokie san would need some company so I stayed here,” Alice said when he noticed that Himura was looking at his unmade couch.  
  
It was an utter lie, of course. Both of them knew very well that if there’s anyone between Tokie and Alice who needed company, it would be Alice.  
  
Alice made a swift move to duck down and gather empty cans from the floor. Himura realized that they were beer and coffee–cans and cans of them that probably were smuggled inside by Alice because Tokie wouldn’t allow him to drink his sleep away like that. Alice put them into a plastic bag and tied it up. Then, he picked up a few things–a shirt, a stack of papers, a small bag of toiletries, and his laptop–and moved towards his bag. “I’m sorry I messed up your place,” he said with a giggle and started to unzip his bag, intending to put the things in.  
  
Himura stopped Alice by snatching the things from Alice’s hands and put it down on the table. The sight of Alice packing up and the idea of Alice leaving were just too unpleasant for him. He might be not very blunt in it, but he was very happy to see Alice again. In flesh. Right in front of his eyes. To see him leaving was the last thing he wanted to go through.  
  
Alice looked at Himura with confusion in his eyes. There was also a sliver of hope in those eyes-as if Alice was guessing what Himura was implying and hoping that his guess was right.  
  
“It’s late anyway,” Himura said to confirm.  
  
Alice grinned and it was full of happiness that Himura couldn’t get enough of. He abandoned his bag and threw himself to the sofa. “Well then, I’ll be invading your room tonight too.”  
  
Himura chuckled because he couldn’t not, seeing Alice all happy and childlike like that. He dragged his feet to his bed and then threw himself to it face first, savoring the familiar feeling of his own bed. Minutes passed and he could feel himself being lulled to a deep sleep. Then, the light was turned off and some rustling voices followed. A dim light penetrated the darkness and even though Himura’s eyes were closed to see it, he could hear the telltale _clack-clack-clack_ sound of Alice’s fingers dancing on the keyboard.  
  
Himura smiled. With a whisper that didn’t reach anyone’s ear, he said, “Tadaima.”  
  
\---  
  
If Alice couldn’t find it in him to write when Himura was gone, he found it even harder to form a coherent sentence now that Himura was back. He couldn’t stop looking, couldn’t stop stealing a glance to the sleeping figure to make sure that Himura Hideo was really there.  
  
To be honest, he was afraid to fall asleep. He was afraid that if he did, he’d be woken up and realized that everything was only a dream. He had been through that, once, and it was more heartbreaking than those dreams where he ran from one cliff to another just to find nothing. He dreaded sleep since Himura was missing, and he still did even after Himura was back.  
  
Eventually, Alice forced himself to sleep. He kept telling himself while staring at Himura that yes, Himura was there and no, he wouldn’t disappear if Alice was about to close his eyes. Apparently, it was enough to make him sleep, but it was not enough to ease his subconscious from being afraid.  
  
Alice woke up repeatedly that night, every single time with himself drenched in sweat and his breath ragged. He dreamed that Moroboshi took Himura with her, then he dreamed that Himura was falling from a cliff, then he dreamed that Himura killed someone and then killed himself. The last one felt so real that Alice was shaking when he came to. He walked to the Himura, still shaking, and he only calmed down when he touched Himura and felt the pulse of Himura’s heartbeat under his skin.  
  
Alice felt his knees weakened and he slumped to the floor. With his fingers still grabbing Himura’s wrist where his pulse was felt, Alice broke down and burst into tears.  
  
Himura was there. Himura was alive. He was well and he was not dead.  
  
It was only right there and then did Alice’s mind finally fully accept that Himura was really back. It was only there and then, that Alice’s mind stopped shielding himself in a vague clarity, protecting himself in case if it was not real.  
  
With his temple rested on Himura’s arm and his fingers finding their way to intertwine with Himura’s, Alice let himself cry.  
  
Muffled in between the sobs and the bed, Alice whispered, “Okaeri.”  



End file.
